


A Kiss To Distract

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abduction, Daiken Week 2020 (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Isolation, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, aged up AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke doesn’t want to believe a word the Kaiser says.  Unfortunately, the Kaiser doesn’t really take no for an answer.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	A Kiss To Distract

**Title:** A Kiss To Distract  
 **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,024  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke: C26, a non-canon scene; DaiKen Week 2020, #8, Free Day  
 **Notes:** While not mentioned in text, this is a quasi-alternate timeline where Ken & Daisuke are aged up by about five years. Same for the others, if that’s important. Non-con kissing, a hint of mind control, isolation, abduction.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke doesn’t want to believe a word the Kaiser says. Unfortunately, the Kaiser doesn’t really take no for an answer.

* * *

The Kaiser pressed Daisuke against the wall, one hand pinning him there, while far too intense violet eyes stared down at him. Daisuke hadn’t thought about a height difference between them – he’d not much cared, either. What he worried about was the chains that kept his wrists from stopping the Kaiser from doing this, kept his feet from moving more than a few breaths from the wall. 

He’d been here for ages – too long. It had been a fierce battle against some of the Kaiser’s goons, and a blast from one of them threw him far away from the others. He’d barely had time to get back on his feet before he’d been pushed down again. 

The Kaiser, Ichijouji Ken, stood over him, foot pressing down between his shoulder blades, a wicked smile on his lips. He’d said nothing else. He’d just struck Daisuke on the side of the head, sending him reeling. Enough so Daisuke couldn’t resist being scooped up and carried away. 

After that, he’d been kept here in the dungeon. At least he thought it was a dungeon. He hadn’t seen anyplace but the four gray walls. Kaiser came in every now and then, mocking words on his lips, relating how the other Chosen had done only a cursory search and then apparently given up, going home. 

“They’re not looking for you. They don’t care what I do with you,” Kaiser said. Far too often, his hands rested on Daisuke when he said that, touching the side of Daisuke’s face. “Your own partner would rather return to being a free Digimon rather than connected to you.” 

Daisuke shook his head as fiercely as he could. “You’re lying! You don’t know them!” 

“Are they here? No. They could find me or you if they tried hard enough. But they’re not, are they?” Kaiser’s smile never faded “They still fight my slaves, but that’s all they do. They don’t talk about you. They don’t care about you.” 

Daisuke refused to give up his faith in his friends. He wanted to believe that his friends would find him, somehow. 

But now the Kaiser smiled that terrifying smile at him, then snapped his fingers. A screen appeared behind him where Daisuke could see it. It revealed the rest of the Chosen walking through a forested, hilly area. Hikari and Miyako chatted together, laughing about something. Iori and Takeru also talked. V-mon wasn’t with them. Their partners were there, of course, ready to evolve at a moment’s notice, as he saw when one of Kaiser’s patrols roared up in front of them. 

In a breath, Pegasumon and Armadimon, Holsmon and Nefertimon stood ready to fight a troop of Digimon that he didn’t recognize. Daisuke tried to focus on the battle instead of the way that the Kaiser's hands combed through his hair. 

It wasn’t that easy. He’d always had a sensitive scalp and Kaiser seemed to have somehow figured that out. So gentle, so teasing, and Daisuke twitched, to no avail. Nothing he did could keep the Kaiser’s hands off of him. 

The caresses kept going even when the battle ended. Kaiser leaned forward and whispered, “Do you see? They don’t need you. They don't care about you. You offered nothing to them. You were an annoyance. Someone they had to drag along but wished they didn’t.” His tongue traced against Daisuke’s ear, his words falling relentlessly in. “Did you know? They all _like_ their siblings. And their siblings care about them. But you and your sister?” 

Daisuke shuddered harder, the chains keeping him from doing anything else. He wanted to scream and to fight. Not possible. The words froze in his throat. Kaiser did not suffer from that. 

“I know how you feel. I never liked my brother, either. He never liked me. We have that in common, Daisuke.” 

From somewhere, Daisuke managed to draw out words. “You – have a brother?” 

“Had. He died a long time ago.” Kaiser shrugged briefly. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I know you as no one else does. I can help you – if you choose to help me.” 

Daisuke wanted to understand. It was hard to get his thoughts going when the Kaiser kept on touching him, first in his hair, then tracing down his cheeks, and caressing over his neck, both front and back. Never below that – and Daisuke found himself wondering what would happen if he did. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What do they mean to you? What do they matter to you? You don't matter to them.” Kaiser’s hands did not stop their endless caresses. Daisuke found it harder to breathe with each moment. “But you matter to me a great deal. Belong to me. Help me finish what I’ve started. I can bring V-mon to you. He won’t ever leave you again. I won’t allow it. I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again.” He tilted Daisuke’s head up by the chin, smiling down at him. “Except me, of course. But you’ll enjoy that.” 

Daisuke started to shake his head. Kaiser didn’t allow that, of course. Instead, he whispered, “Think about it.” And he leaned forward to press his lips against Daisuke’s, so soft, so warm, so passionate, a kiss that should never be and yet it was, draining all of the resistance out of Daisuke. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Daisuke began to kiss back. He didn’t believe a word of what the Kaiser said – he wanted no harm to come to V-mon or the others – but that kiss ignited a flame inside of him that he’d never known could exist, and he wanted more of it. All of the tight resistance began to fade away and he leaned closer to Kaiser – he was allowed that, it seemed – and kissed slowly and deeply. 

Kaiser's fingers slipped onto the back of his neck and for a moment Daisuke thought he felt something there sink underneath his skin. Then all of his worries faded away, replaced by the burning need to kiss Kaiser. 

And he really had nothing else that he wanted to do anyway, except whatever his master wanted him to do. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I also wrote this for a prompt from robo-whiskers on tumblr: a kiss to distract/a kiss to give up control. It’s sort of a combination of them both. And this ends DaiKen Week 2020. I feel very proud of my efforts!


End file.
